


19 Reasons

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Thiam and the Puppy Pack [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blushing Theo Raeken, Cooking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Boyfriend Liam Dunbar, Good Friend Corey Bryant, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Implied Sexual Content, Liam Dunbar In Love, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, Liam Dunbar's Father's name is David, Liam Dunbar's Mother's Name is Jenna, Light Angst, M/M, Minor 5+1, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Puppy Pack, Scott is a Good Alpha, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Thanksgiving Dinner, The McCall Pack is Mean, and I’m lazy, because I wanted the story to flow in a certain way, but more of a 4+1, liam is stressed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Liam finds out that it’s Theo’s birthday soon and doesn’t know what to get him. It doesn’t help that the pack is coming home for Thanksgiving and they don’t know that Liam and Theo are dating.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Thiam and the Puppy Pack [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838434
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	19 Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> Dedicated to manonlemelon because your comments were the motivation I needed to finish this series.

Liam sat down at his desk and took a deep breath in. He opened skype and pressed the call button not ready for the conversation he was about to have.

“Hey, Liam. How have you been doing?” Stiles asked the minute he and Scott picked up the call.

“No Theo hasn’t killed anyone.” Liam sighed, knowing what Stiles really wanted to know.

“Really? Not even minutely killed them?” Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“He hasn’t even minutely hurt anyone.” Liam told him, his voice firm.

“But how have you been?” Scott asked, changing the subject. Stiles huffed but allowed for the subject change.

“I’m good. Everything’s actually been sort of calm now that we’ve dealt with most of the hunters.” Liam shrugged. “How are things going for you guys?”

“Great! I’m really making my way up the intern social ladder.” Stiles said, half sarcastically.

“Your dad will be glad to hear that.” Liam muttered but they heard that.

“How’s my dad? He says Theo is treating him great.” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, they get along great actually. We all have breakfast or dinner together when we have the chance.” Liam laughed a little bit.

“You have breakfast with the Sherriff and Theo?” Scott asked, clearly confused. Liam smiled and shrugged awkwardly.

“How’s are things going for you Scott?” Liam changed the subject again.

“Get actually. Made some friends, there’s a birthday party I was invited to that I’m going to go to before we come and visit for the break.” Scott said.

“Come for what break?” Liam asked, dread setting in.

“Thanksgiving Liam. Don’t tell me you forgot about thanksgiving.” Stiles said.

“Oh god, I forgot about thanksgiving.” Liam placed his head in his hands and groaned.

“Thanksgiving is going to be weird this year, especially with Theo around.” Stiles complained.

“Isn’t thanksgiving his birthday?” Scott asked. Liam jerked his head up.

“Theo’s birthday is on thanksgiving?”

“Yeah, the 23rd of November is Thursday.” Stiles confirmed. Liam simply stared at the laptop screen, unsure of what to say. He needed to buy Theo a gift and he still had to plan thanksgiving and deal with the pack coming back.

“I have to go and check on something. It was nice talking to you guys.” Liam rushed out before he dropped the call. He pulled out his phone and called Mason. “I need your help.”

*

“So, it’s Theo’s birthday next week?” Mason repeated. “And the pack is coming over. And it’s thanksgiving on that day.”

“I don’t know what to do. What do I get him? When do I tell the pack that I’m dating their worst enemy? What do I get him?” Liam stressed as he paced around Mason’s room. The minute his best friend said he could come over; Liam had raced over to the Hewitt’s house and into Mason’s bedroom.

“You are pretty stressed bout what you should get him.” Mason said.

“It’s his birthday. The first one in a long time and – and.” Liam sighed and sat down on the bed. “I just really want him to enjoy it.”

“Then we can start looking and planning Thanksgiving.” Mason took out his phone and opened the notes app. “We know that everyone is going to want to meet at one house. So, we can get a house, your mom wants to help cook and she’s probably going to rope Theo and Melissa into it.”

“Theo’s probably going to come up with a nice potato bake recipe. I think he’s been practicing.” Liam commented.

“He makes up his own recipes?”

“Yeah, he actually has a recipe scrap book. Most of the recipes are originals.” Liam said proudly.

“Wait, no, we are getting distracted.” Mason laughed. “We would probably be hosting it at Argent’s place since he most likely has space.”

“That would be great. I’m not in the mood for cleaning up the house when everyone’s gone.” Liam said.

“We would probably need to have a cake for Theo.”

“We could talk to my mom about that. She’s been dying to bake a cake for someone.” Liam shrugged.

“Then there’s gifts and guests left to deal with.”

“It’s thanksgiving, we don’t really give gifts.”

“Yes, but it’s also Theo’s birthday. We need to know if we are telling everybody this or if we are only telling the Puppy Pack.” Mason explained.

“Only the Puppy Pack, and Melissa and my mom. And maybe the Sheriff.” Liam said decisively. He didn’t want anybody else knowing in case they ruin the party. He knew that they wouldn’t purposely do it, but they also weren’t Theo’s biggest fans.

“Then we have to decide on the other guests.” Mason said.

“Just leave that for our moms, I’m pretty sure they would love to plan the entire thing.” Liam shrugged.

“I think that still leaves us with the gift idea.” Mason said and Liam groaned. “Well you still have ten days to find something.”

Liam groaned again.

***

“Help mom.” Liam whined to his mother as they sat in the kitchen together. She was busy making dinner while Liam just sat and watched her. Theo had been distracted by the deputies all asking him about what he was going to make for Thanksgiving.

“I’m trying to think, honey. Is there anything that he asked for in particular?”

“No, he never asks for anything. Sometimes I feel as if he thinks he doesn’t deserve anything.” Liam sighed.

“I’m sorry. Maybe David can help you with something.” She suggested.

“I’ll ask. I still have to go to talk to the deputies and the Sheriff then the rest of the group.” Liam sighed.

“Come and help me make dinner. I’m sure that you’ll get an idea soon.” She placed a kiss on his forehead as he stood up from where he was sitting.

*

“Theo’s birthday…” Noah Stilinsky repeated. “You’ve got me beat kid. I don’t think he’s ever mentioned anything to me.”

“I don’t know how to make the day special for him. We are already having thanksgiving and that an everyone celebration. I need a Theo celebration idea.” Liam said as he paced the sheriff’s office. He only had ten minutes with the man before Theo would come and pick him up.

“I almost forgot about Thanksgiving.” Noah muttered.

“Stiles is coming, and I’m scared that he’s going to say something that will hurt Theo’s feelings.” Liam sat down on the visitor chair across from the older man.

“Stiles is a little rough around the edges when it comes to Theo.” The sheriff admitted. “But I don’t think he would do anything to that extent.”

“I know, but I can’t help but worry.” Liam looked at Stiles’ father. “I worry about him sometimes. He’s so caring and it’s like they don’t see it.”

“I see it, Liam. Maybe you just need find a way for other people to see it.”

“Maybe.”

*

“It’s his birthday in five days?” Deputy Clark repeated. Liam was sitting in the precinct as he talked to the deputies about Theo’s upcoming birthday.

“Yes, I’ve talked to almost everybody he knows, and nobody seems to know what to get him.” Liam explained.

“I understand why that would be hard. He comes here everyday and we still don’t know much about him.”

“Where is he?” Deputy Christians asked.

“My mom is keeping him busy with the Thanksgiving menu.”

“I wish I was free on Thanksgiving, but I got the night shift.” One of the deputies that Liam didn’t know really well said.

“I’m pretty sure Theo is planning something for everyone who can’t make it.” Liam said.

“It’s his birthday and he’s still thinking about us.” Christians rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I don’t think I’ve met anyone that selfless.”

“I’m pretty sure its because he doesn’t like celebrating his birthday because of how his childhood went.”

“At least he doesn’t have that haunted look in his eyes anymore.” Clark shrugged.

“Haunted look?” Liam asked, confused.

“He looked as if he had been to hell and back. He always seemed as if there were things he saw that he wasn’t supposed to have seen.” Christians explained. “He seems so much happier now a days.”

“I never knew that. I guess I always overlooked it, then it became better.” Liam said thoughtfully. He felt a little guilty and that made him want to help Theo even more. This was going to be the best birthday Theo ever had.

*

It wasn’t that Liam didn’t like Corey, it was just that he didn’t spend much time around the boy. But Theo surprisingly did. So, Corey was Liam’s next stop. It wasn’t hard to get Theo to go and do something else, especially since he had around three days before thanksgiving and was still not sure about which potato recipe he was going to make.

While Theo was stuck between potato bake and potato salad, Liam went out with Corey.

“I know I hang around him often, but I really don’t know what to get him.” Corey smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry. I’m his boyfriend and I also don’t know.” Liam said as they walked into the dinner. He hadn’t been in one in forever. It was a little hard to worry about eating at restaurants when there were people trying to kill him and his friends.

“That makes me feel like a terrible friend.” Corey said as he looked at the menu.

“I asked everybody, and no one knows. Not the pack, not the sheriff, not the deputies. Not even my mom. And she spends nearly as much time with Theo as the rest of us.” Liam picked out his meal and closed his menu.

“Maybe we just have to think of doing something that he will appreciate, not something that he might want.”

“What do you mean?”

“Something from the heart.” Corey shrugged. “Something that says we care about you and love you.”

“That might be a little tricky, but sound like a good idea.” Liam said. The waitress came and took their order before Liam was struck with inspiration. “I know what we are going to do. We need to call the pack after we finish eating.”

*

“Theo?” Liam called as he stepped into the Argent house.

“In the kitchen.” Came the reply. Liam walked to the kitchen and found Theo surround by a mess. He had his hands full with peeling vegetables and had what looked to be potato peels in his hair.

“Hey, T. Brought the stuff you wanted.” Liam set the plastic bag onto the only empty counter space he could see and walked over to his boyfriend. He gently kissed Theo’s lips as he removed the food from the chef’s hair.

“Thanks baby wolf.” Theo smiled.

“Need help?” Liam asked as he looked around the kitchen.

“Yes. Please. Jenna said that her and Melissa would be here once they finished working but I’m not sure if I can’t last until then.” Theo laughed.

“Let me wash my hands then.” Liam walked over to the sink and rolled up his sleeves. “Why have you started cooking? Isn’t Thanksgiving a day or two away?”

“Only an amateur would start cooking the day of.” Theo told him. “And I’m not amateur.”

“Okay Ramsey.”

“Please, according to my boyfriend, Ramsey wishes.” Theo smirked and Liam burst out laughing.

“Let me clear up while you cook.” Liam said as he placed a kiss on Theo’s cheek.

“Sounds like a plan.”

*

“How many cups of flour should I sift?” Liam asked his mother. Thanksgiving was the next day and Liam was helping Jenna bake Theo’s birthday cake. Theo was with the rest of the Puppy Pack and Melissa as they were preparing the house for the guess and finishing up the food that didn’t need to be done the day before.

“Seven, it’s a big cake for a lot of people.” Jenna answered.

“I hope he likes it.” Liam said.

“He probably will since you made it.” Jenna kissed her son’s forehead. “This is really sweet of you honey. Did you get him a gift already?”

“We made him something. It was kind of Corey’s idea.” Liam told her. “It’s a surprise so I can’t tell you either.”

“That’s okay. I’m simply glad that you managed to get Theo something. He really deserves it.”

“I know. Though I got rid of the stress of finding him a gift, but I’m now worried about whether he will like it or–” Liam was interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Scott. “Hey Scott.”

“Hey, we are a couple of minutes away from arriving. Are you coming over to Stiles house to meet us?” Scott asked.

“I’m not sure if I can make it. Maybe give me an hour or something. I’m kind of busy with something for my mom.” Liam said apologetically. He could have left the cake to his mother and gone to meet his friends, but Theo’s cake was more important to him.

“That’s okay. Tell Jenna I said hi. We’ll see you later today then.”

“Bye, Scott. See you then.” Liam said before he dropped the call. He let out a breath. “Let’s get back to baking then. What number was I on?”

“Oh god Liam, you’re going to have to start again.” Jenna laughed.

*

Liam had somehow managed to push meeting the pack until the next day. He arrived at the Argent house with his mother and the cake.

“Liam, Jenna, great to see you.” Scott said as he opened the door for them. Scott met them halfway and took some of the bags from Jenna and gave Liam a one arm hug.

“It’s great to see you too Scott. David will be excited to see you.”

“How is he doing?”

“As great as an ER doctor can get, but he’s happy so I guess it’s okay.” Jenna shrugged. “Drop those things in the kitchen. I’m going to see how everything is going outside.”

“Sure, Jenna.” Scott smiled. “How are you doing, Liam.”

“Can’t complain.” Liam shrugged as they walked into the kitchen. Melissa was in the kitchen busy tasting some of the food. “Hey Melissa.”

“Liam is that what I think it is?” the nurse took the cake from Liam and placed it on the counter. She opened it a little bit before closing the box again. “You and your mom really worked hard on it.”

“She did most of the most. And you have to taste it first.” Liam smiled.

“I’m sure it tastes great. Go and greet everyone.” She smiled and shooed them away.

Liam greeted everyone that was already and then went to go and stand with the Puppy Pack who were on the far side of the large garden.

“Why are you guys here?” Liam asked.

“Tension.” Nolan shrugged.

“We can tell that Theo isn’t really wanted. Scott and Lydia seem fine with it but Stiles and Malia…” Alec continued.

“Where _is_ Theo?” Liam asked as he looked around.

“He went to the bathroom. He’ll be here soon.” Mason said, placing a hand on Liam’s shoulder.

Liam looked over to where Scott and the rest of the pack were. None of them were paying attention to the Puppy Pack.

“I wish they already knew about Theo and I. The wait is killing me.” Liam sighed.

“Same.” Theo said as he came outside to join them. His presence drew the attention of the older pack, but they didn’t make any moves to come over.

“Let’s go and deliver some of the things to the Sheriff’s office.” Liam suggested. He could see Malia scowl and say something to Stiles, which had him walking over. “Let me talk to them.”

“We’ll be outside then.” Mason said. The rest of Puppy Pack left, avoiding Scott and his friends.

“Where are they going?” Stiles asked.

“To the cars, we have something to do before the guests arrive.” Liam said.

“We could help?” Malia suggested shrugging before she cross her arms. Liam mentally sighed.

“We can handle it. And I don’t think my mom will let you get away that easily.” Liam said as Jenna exited the house. He made his escape by running to his mother, telling her where he was going then running away. Jenna was never one to allow people to slack.

“How did you get rid of them?” Mason asked as they all squished into Theo’s twin cabin truck. They could have also taken Mason’s car, but they felt like sitting with each other.

“Made my mom see that everyone else had left.” Liam shrugged.

“You can’t avoid them forever, baby wolf.” Theo said softly.

“And we won’t, today I’m going to face them.” Liam said confidently. He took Theo’s hand in his. “I don’t like hiding that I’m with you.”

“Bleurgh.” Everybody in the backseat said, making Theo and Liam laugh.

***

The Thanksgiving party started out pretty well. Everybody enjoyed the food and commented on how delicious it was. Even Malia and Stiles were enjoying themselves and not paying attention to the puppy pack. This meant that Liam and Theo could act the way they usually did – minus the hugs and kisses.

They were all having fun between themselves before Chris stood up and got everybody’s attention.

“I would like to first say thank you all for coming. It’s been a while since I had a thanksgiving like this. I would also like to thank our main chefs. Melissa, Jenna and Theo.” Liam looked at Malia and Stiles and could see their shock. “We have dessert that will be served. And that was made by Jenna and Liam.”

“You and Theo got special mentions.” Mason smirked as he nudged Liam lightly. Liam simply smiled and looked at Theo who was trying to hide his blush.

“And on the note of dessert. Jenna and Liam made a cake as it is Theo birthday today. I’m pretty sure nobody minds singing for one of our chefs.” Chris smiled. Everyone sitting at the table started singing Happy Birthday to Theo, increasing his blush to a hundred.

“Happy Birthday Theo. Would you do the honors of cutting the cake for us?” Melissa asked as she held the knife in Theo’s direction. Theo blushed, but stood up anyway. He cut the cake up into equal slices.

“Wait before you eat, Liam has a gift for Theo.” Jenna said before Theo could start handing out cake. They all turned to look at Liam, who turned red from nerves. He stood up and unfolded a paper from his pocket. Clearing his throat, Liam began.

“Since it’s Theo’s 19th birthday, the Puppy Pack and I compiled a list of 19 reasons why Theo deserves the world and more.” Liam said as he shifted uncomfortably. “Number One: He saved our lives. If that isn’t reason enough to rethink disliking him then it’s okay. I have eighteen more to go.”

Mason gave Liam an encouraging smile as some people laughed.

“He has learnt from his mistakes. He is trying to make up for everything that he did. He suffered more than he deserved. Don’t give me that look Stiles. Any way, he sacrificed himself for us, on multiple occasions at that, especially when we were in the hospital and that makes him incredibly selfless, even a little stupid.” Liam gave Theo a pointed look.

“I said I won’t do it again.” Theo smiled sheepishly.

“I hope not.” Liam huffed as the Puppy Pack laughed. “He took away Gabe’s pain and that shows he cares. He is an amazing friend and even better pack mate. He’s my anchor and has kept me from killing I many people.”

“Your anchor?” Scott repeated, unable to contain his surprise. Liam simply nodded, there were people who didn’t know about the supernatural standing around the garden, so he didn’t want to talk about it. Scott would probably find him later to talk.

“He keeps a recipe scrap book. Don’t laugh Stiles, those recipes feed your dad and his deputies. And they fed you today.” Liam said in a warning tone. “The Puppy Pack loves him, my parents love him, the sheriff and his deputies love him. So, everyone should love him. He missed half his childhood. He puts up with me and we literally just started dating. Yes, Theo and I are going out, close your mouth Stiles.

“He isn’t a failure. He’s sometimes an ass. He has an amazing smile and an even better laugh. Though some of you never got the chance to hear it. He blushes, like a lot, especially when people compliment and praise him. He secretly loves marshmallows. Especially with hot chocolate.” The Puppy Pack, Liam’s parents and the sheriff laughed as Theo blushed some more. Liam could see that Scott had a complicated expression on his face while Stiles look confused. “The dread doctors were mean to him too, not just to us.”

“Dread Doctors?” Jenna asked, a little confused. David simply indicated for her to be quiet.

“And the last reason is that everyone deserves a second chance.” Liam smiled and refolded the paper. Everybody clapped, and Liam went to give Theo a hug. Since everybody knew that he and Theo were dating now, he didn’t hesitate to place a soft kiss on to the older boy’s lips. This caused some whistling from their family and friends, making Theo blush even more.

“That was quite sweet, baby wolf. Thank you.” Theo whispered into Liam’s ear. Everybody had gone to get dessert – Jenna and Noah had taken to serving the cake – or were simply making conversation with others.

“I’m glad you liked it. We all helped put it together.” Liam said. The rest of the Puppy Pack kept their distance, letting Liam and Theo talk a bit, but the main pack weren’t that caring.

“When were you going to tell us that you were sleeping with the enemy.” Stiles asked, crossing his arms.

“Stiles, that’s crossing the line.” Lydia told him.

“He has a point though.” Malia shrugged.

“Theo is your enemy but he’s not mine. He has done nothing but save me and protect me and the Puppy Pack. If you don’t like that then it’s okay, but I’m not breaking up with him nor will I allow you to say such things to and about him.” Liam said as he stood in between Theo and the pack. The rest of the Puppy Pack had joined them and were all standing next to Theo in an almost protective manner. Some of the adults noticed the tension between the two groups but chose to stay out of if unless things escalated.

“Did you just forget what he did to us? What he made you do to Scott?” Malia asked, shocked that she was even having this conversation.

“I didn’t forget, but I’ve forgiven him. He deserves to be forgiven, just like Stiles was forgiven for everything with the nogitsune and Scott was forgiven for turning me against my will.”

“Scott was saving your life and I had no control over what I was doing.” Stile argued, hurt that Liam would bring that up.

“Well Theo saved my life and he also had no control over what he was doing. If you had the threat of death hanging over your head, you would do some of the things he did too.” Liam fought back.

“I felt guilt about those things.” Stiles almost shouted.

“So, does Theo. And he still does, every night when another nightmare plagues him, or when he simply talks to the people he’s hurt. We’ve all hurt someone, but we were forgiven, so why can’t we forgive him?” Liam asked, his voice soft. He had started out angry but now he was just tired. Tired of trying to get them to see that Theo had changed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another folded piece of paper. “Here. You can talk to me when you understand why Theo isn’t a threat.”

He gave the paper to Stiles, took Theo’s hand, and walked away, heading back into the house.

“Where are we going?”

“Home, well to my house, since Stiles will be staying with his dad or something.” Liam said as they headed out of the house. They climbed into Theo’s car and drove to the Geyer-Dunbar house. The drive was silent. When they got to the house and reached Liam’s room, Liam let out a breath.

“What did you give them?” Theo asked.

“Your birthday present.” Liam smiled sheepishly.

“Why would you do that?” Theo asked, laughing.

“Don’t worry, T. I have it memorized. I was so nervous that I repeated things or didn’t say things properly that I had read and reread over it so many times.” Liam smiled and stepped closer to his boyfriend. “Do you want me to tell you the other half of the list of why you deserve the world?”

“I thought that you only had 19 points, especially since I turned 19.” Theo wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist while Liam put his arms around the taller male’s shoulders.”

“They were, but I made a list of why _I_ think you deserve the world.” Liam kissed Theo on the lips. “Count for me.”

“One.” Theo said, a little breathless.

“You have a heart and it belongs to me.” Liam said before he kissed Theo again, placing one hand over the boy’s heart.

“Two.”

“You have a great ass.” Liam grabbed Theo’s butt to get the point across, making the birthday boy’s breath hitch. Then he kissed Theo again.

“Three.” Liam pushed Theo down on to the bed and crawled on top of him.

“You’re good looking.” Another kiss, a little longer than it should have gone on for.

“Four.”

“You’re a great cook.”

“Five.”

“Fuck, you have the most gorgeous eyes.” This point made Theo blush and avoid eye contact with Liam. The latter simply smiled and pulled Theo’s face gently until they were looking at each other again. “Don’t deny me those eyes, T.”

Liam kissed Theo again, much softer than the others.

“Six.”

“You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot.”

“Seven.”

“You don’t push me away.”

“Eight.”

“I simply love you. Just for being you.” Liam placed his lips on Theo’s. This one was mixed with lust and love. It was different from how they had kissed before or how Liam had kissed anyone else before. It was pure in a sense. It allowed for Liam to show Theo how much he cared. How much he loved him.

“Nine…” Theo said when they pulled apart. He was a little breathless and his face was flushed.

“You’re sexy, and I prefer you without clothes.”

*

“What did he give you?” Scott asked Stiles after they were sure Liam and Theo were gone. The rest of the Puppy Pack had left, anger and irritation clear on their faces.

“Some letter.” Stiles said as he opened it. It was a list, similar to the one that Liam had read earlier on, but they could see that the content was different.

** Why I Love Theo Raeken And Think He Deserves the World **

  1. You have a heart and it belongs to me.
  2. You have a great ass
  3. Wow your eyes
  4. You love science
  5. You listen to me rant about history
  6. You are an idiot, but you’re my idiot
  7. You always come back
  8. You are good-looking
  9. You’re smart and you solve almost all our problems
  10. You know how to comfort me, especially when I have nightmares
  11. You don’t push me away
  12. You can cook
  13. You’re pack mom since you take care of the pack
  14. You drive me to and from school, everyday
  15. You love me
  16. You have an amazing sense of humor
  17. You let me break your nose, six times now
  18. You deserve love
  19. And I love you, just because I want to and because I feel right loving you.



“I feel bad now.” Scott said, sighing.

“Same.” Lydia nodded as she pursed her lips. They both turned to look at Malia and Stiles.

“Fine, I feel bad too. Happy?” Stiles said, throwing his hands up in the air.

“I still want to kill him, but I guess I do feel a little bad.” Malia muttered.

“Good, that means we can go and apologize to them tomorrow.”

“All of them?” Stiles whined.

“Yes, all of them.” Scott said firmly.

*

“We only reached eighteen, what’s the last thing.” Theo said, a little out of breath and sweaty.

“The sex.” Liam said as he placed a kiss on Theo’s nose. “Happy birthday, Theo.”

“You say sappy things and kiss me with passion then you say sexy things and kiss me like that.” Theo laughed, but Liam could see the heavy blush on his cheeks.

“Do you want things to be sexy?” Liam asked as he winked. The embarrassed and shy look that spread across Theo’s face was enough to crack him up. He laugh was contagious enough to get Theo laughing too, even through his blush. “Come, let’s go and shower.”

*

“I’ll get the door.” Liam sighed. He and the Puppy Pack were waiting for the members of the older pack to arrive. Scott had sent them a message the night before to meet at nine in the morning at Liam’s house and to not have breakfast. To say that the beta was nervous was understating things.

He stood up and went to his front door. Standing there was Scott, Malia, Lydia, and Stiles, all looking nervous and sheepish.

“Hey, we bought food.” Scott said as he held up one of the many bags.

Liam let them in, and he and Mason helped Lydia and Scott set up the dinning room table. When everything was sorted out and everybody was seated, Lydia cleared her throat.

“We wanted to say that we are sorry about the way we acted yesterday.” Lydia started.

“We’re happy for you guys. You have your own pack and you guys are clearly good for each other.” Scott smiled, looking like the ever-proud dad.

“Even though I don’t approve of Theo–” Stiles started.

“Stiles.” Lydia and Scott interrupted him.

“Even though I don’t approve of Theo, I’m glad you found someone who is stable and isn’t going anywhere.” Stile finished.

“I promise I won’t kill your boyfriend.” Malia said. Scott gave her a pointed look. “What? I’m not going to apologize.”

“It’s okay.” Theo laughed, surprising everyone. “Thank you for holding yourself back from killing me Malia. Thanks for all your apologies. It really means a lot to us.”

“Are you really pack mom?” Stiles said before anyone else could say anything.

“What are you talking about?” Theo asked, confusion clear on his face.

“The letter Liam wrote for you. It says that you are pack mom.” Stiles pulled out the letter from his pocket and handed it to Theo.

“Why didn’t I hear half of these things last night?” Theo asked when he was finished reading the list. “I thought you said that you had it memorized.”

“I do, but some of them didn’t sound right in the moment. I could try it again tonight?” Liam offered. Theo blushed and shook his head quickly.

“I’m good.” He said making the Puppy Pack laugh.

“Did we miss something?” Lydia asked.

“Liam told Theo the contents of the list while they had sex.” Mason said before Liam could stop him. The shock that went around table was palpable. Liam promised to never tell his best friend about these things ever again.

“That was quick.” Scott said.

“I can understand why Liam made up some of the things, just imagine him telling Theo that he’s a pack mom while they–”

“Stiles!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the Thiam and The Puppy Pack series. I really hope you enjoyed the story and the series. This one actually went on longer than I was planning for it to go on for but I guess it's a good way to end the series.
> 
> In case you missed it, the 4+1 is Liam asking for help and the one time that someone actually helps him.
> 
> Any way, that's it from me from this series. I'll see you guys in my other works!  
> -Chika


End file.
